lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Aru-Estrien Wilwarin
Aru-Estrien Wilwarin is the daughter of Roston, and Kreshliana Wilwarin making her a member of House Wilwarin. Estrien Wilwarin has five siblings in the form of Roston, Maliel, Nineth, Liachal, and Aeronith of which Roston is the Prince of Anorian and the most powerful and influencial person in the Realm of Anorian, Maliel is also a member of the Gondorian Elur where she studies her Magi and works for the Order out of the fortress of Angregost, while Nineth was married to a southern lord of Anorian in order to gain influence over the area in one of the final moves of the old Arch-Prince of Anorian, while Liachal would die of sickness at a young age but left several children behind, and finally Aeronith would become the Tower Guard of the city of Tir-Ethrod and served for many years as the general of the Anorian armies until the rise of Roston's son. Estrien Wilwarin would be born the first child of Lord Prince Roston Wilwarin and thus at the time of her birth she stood first in the line of succession as her family practised Agnatic-Cognatic. Growing up Estrien was the only child of her parents for some time as her mother suffered with miscarriages for years and eventually there was talk of her stopping trying to have children due to how many miscarriages she had suffered, and during this time it was Estrien that became very close to her father. At the age of fourteen Estrien begin to show signs of magi and her father would send her to Angregost where she would become a member of the Elur facility and learn her path there. While training at Angregost it was Estrien's mother that was successfully able to take a child to term and with the birth of several siblings Estrien fell out of the line of the line of succession and realizing her inheritence was slowly going away it was Estrien that put all her energy behind rising at Angregost. Characteristics Personality History Estrien Wilwarin would be born the first child of Lord Prince Roston Wilwarin and thus at the time of her birth she stood first in the line of succession as her family practiced Agnatic-Cognatic. Early History Growing up Estrien was the only child of her parents for some time as her mother suffered with miscarriages for years and eventually there was talk of her stopping trying to have children due to how many miscarriages she had suffered, and during this time it was Estrien that became very close to her father. Angregost At the age of fourteen Estrien begin to show signs of magi and her father would send her to Angregost where she would become a member of the Elur facility and learn her path there. Out of the Succession While training at Angregost it was Estrien's mother that was successfully able to take a child to term and with the birth of several siblings Estrien fell out of the line of the line of succession and realizing her inheritence was slowly going away it was Estrien that put all her energy behind rising at Angregost. Family Members Vlu-Roston Wilwarin Cover Front.jpg|Vlu-Roston Wilwarin II. - Brother|link=Vlu-Roston Wilwarin II. Relationships Vlu-Roston Wilwarin Cover Front.jpg|Vlu-Roston Wilwarin II. - Family|link=Vlu-Roston Wilwarin II. Category:House Wilwarin Category:People Category:People of Gondor Category:Numenorian Category:White Numenorian Category:Magi Category:Level Three Magi Category:Istari Category:Gondorian Istari Category:Restoration School of Magi